The first woman
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Adam's first wife was neither Lily nor Eve. History didn't think it was worthy to remember me but that is fine because it's all in the past anyway.
1. Prologue

They say Adam and Eve were the first humans on earth. That wasn't true. Adam perhaps were the first man but Eve was certainly not the first woman. And if you think that Lilith was created with Adam you are also wrong. Lilith might have been created from the same sand as Adam but she wasn't created at the same time. Cordelia. I Cordelia was created together with Adam. I was his Twin-flame, his other half... but I wasn't enough for him. He grew tired of me. One night I caught him staring into the dark rivers water. He put his hand in it and pulled out a woman. A gift from the creator to relieve boredom. Lilith was everything I wasn't. Sensual, hot, passionate and also not submissive. She was fun. She was narcissistic. Everything I couldn't be but then she became too dominant. She was too alike Adam. Adam's ego was hurt and he wouldn't risk himself getting even more hurt and Lilith grew tired of Adam so she she looked towards the angels and the demons for satisfaction.

I watched the creator pull at his ribs. From that pull another woman arrived. Eve was her name. She was so alike Adam in appearance compared to Lilith. They were perfect for each other while Lilith was the night to Adam's day. Eve was sensual, lively, sensitive, submissive and curious but naive. Adam was satisfied with his new partner and he grew in love with her. She was everything he wanted, a mother in other words, or rather what he thought he wanted. We never saw eye to eye and my heart had grown cold the minute I felt his cold shoulder.

While Adam was busy frolicking with Eve I decided to study the plants, the animals. There were some times when the creator asked if I was lonely, if he could do anything for me but I turned his offers down and continued to research and observe. That was how I knew that Lilith had turned into a snake demon due to her jealousy. She tempted Eve into eating the forbidden fruit before sharing it with Adam. Don't be fooled by thinking that Eve made him eat it. Adam ate it because of his own curiousity and that's when they seized to exist within the Garden of Eden and I had been cast out because I was Adam's other half and should be together with my other half. Though I was cast out my abilities stayed the same. My healing ability, my psychic ability and universal wisdom were still there.

I was so angry though at Adam. He was the one who had dragged me down with him and I was disgusted with him. I avoided Adam and Eve like a plague and lived my life alone. Because I hadn't committed a sin I was still immortal but I cursed myself for that. Because I was immortal I was now suffering from Cain's descendants. Cain I would say was really not at fault for killing his brother since Abel was good at provoking and begging to be killed. In my opinion Cain was the better son of Adam. However Cain lost his innocence by doing that and hist descendants were cursed. Those greedy bastards have taken everything and left nothing to grow. They even went against the fallen angels that had helped their ancestors build everything they had and they still want more than the world can offer. I thank the creator for giving me the gift of invisibility. That way I wouldn't have to worry about being found by men. They really had no respect for living things.

The only other son of Adam I could come to like was Seth. Seth was everything Adam had been before he met Lilith and Eve. That's why I decided to watch over his descendants silently.


	2. One-shot

Noah was a really cute boy. Not stubbornly curious like Eve nor easily tempted like Adam. Lamech was wise in many ways. I could see the open connection he had with the creator.

The snake skin from Lilith had been used in Seth bloodline to teach about the sin and to use it as a holy item. It was because Lilith had the same DNA as Adam that it would also react to his descendants. At some point I did try to burn it but it had demon- and godlike defense so that did not go well at all. I could hear voices a few hundred meters away. Cain's descendants. I did want to see the ceremony of Noah's to be completed however in order for that to happen those men needed to go away.

I changed my clothes into seductive ones and lured them further and further away. They didn't even think once before falling down into the giant hole which I stood above on luring everyone. Young Tubal-Cain was the first one to wake up with the screams of those men dying and before he had completely recovered his conciousness I turned invisible and ran to Lamech who hugged his son. There was pride in his eyes as he handed the snake skin to Noah. I yelled out loud "Tubal-Cain is here". Their eyes went everywhere to search for the source of the voice. However instead he saw Tubal-Cain and the rest of his men. Lamech and Noah managed to escape in time.

A few years later I was standing on a hill along with Noah and his sons Ham and Shem. In many ways those two brothers reminded me of Cain and Abel. Ham was Abel in many ways. Easily tempted to take anything he could. He didn't have the same self-restraint as Noah. Meanwhile Shem was like Cain. Obedient and would only act aggressive should you threat him or the people most precious to him. Noah loved his sons very much and tried to teach them as much as possible.

"Ham", Noah finally reacted. "What are you doing?".

He had to give Ham another lecture about not taking anything else but what they needed. A good and wise thing to do. Because if you only took and never gave anything back you would lose that balance. Without the balance of growth and investment there was no harvest and nothing to take.

Noah looked up at the sky then turned down to see a flower bloom. A sign from the creator. I felt something big coming and that Noah was to be in the center of it. At the same time I noticed Cain's descendants and warned Noah and his sons. An animal hurt from an arrow came running it stopped in front of me. It of course would know me instinctively as its ancestors. It hid behind me just like Noah and his sons hid behind the stones. Then Noah saw that the animal was hurt and approached us. He of course could not see me.

"You found our pray how fortunate", the leader of the hunters said laughing. "But not for you".

I backed away because I knew Noah could handle them. Meanwhile I healed the poor animal who happily licked me. When Noah had finished his fight he took in the animal and took him along with them. Naameh looked delightful just like the children. They had someone other than themselves to play with now. Although Naameh did not think it was such a great idea to bring the animal since they couldn't afford to feed it. The animal however in fact didn't need to be fed and turned out to become a good radar for food.

When Noah's third son came into the world it had been a difficult birth and I had to use my healing abilities for Neemah. Neemah was a very strong woman and could keep up with Noah.

They wandered in the barren land of which those Cain-descendants had touched. Everything was dead. Everything good. I followed them as they wandered around a Tzohar-mine that certainly had a massacre happen to the people living there. The only one that had managed to live was a young girl. Her stomache had been cut. Just as Noah and his family tried to heal them the murderers arrived ready to kill the family or do worse to them. The animal Noah had saved stood ready to fight them. However one of the fallen ones appeared instead and scared the murderers away as he knocked Noah out. Ouch, that must have hurt.

They brought Noah and his family to a pit where they stood around on top like judges.

"I'm here to see my grandfather Methuselah and father Lamech", Noah said but those fallen ones simply did not trust him but one of them did.

When the star stood high and clear on the sky I could hear a soft voice singing. Noah seemed to get along with the new child however he stopped singing when one of the fallen ones approached as he told them to follow him.

"The watchers have learned to fear men", he said.

"Then why are you helping us", one of Noah's sons asked.

And then the stone golem started telling his tragic story that came to be because of his and theirs good intentions.

"We begged the creator to take us home but he was always silent".

'Obviously you have a more important task here', I couldn't help but think. However the angels must have been to confused to think straight or anything optimistic.

"And now you claimed to have heard his call. Samyaza cannot accept it. A man? When it is men who broke this world", he stopped walking and looked at Noah. "But I look at you and I see a glimmer of Adam again. The man I knew. The man I came to help".

Noah's family camped outside Methuselah's place and asked the stone golem to watch over them. I couldn't help but chuckle when the stone golem said that they were in good hands. Then I watched Noah and his oldest son Shem go. I could see the hurt in Ham's face. He also wished to go. I whispered in Noah's ear to take Ham with him. He of course like always listened to me. Now Neemah and her youngest along with the girl where the only ones there with the fallen angel. Fortunately Neemah was too busy with watching the girl.

I revealed myself and the fallen angels watched me in surprise. I held a finger against my lips and conversed with him through thoughts.

"It has been awhile my friend".

"Indeed it has... Methuselah has missed you".

"I hoped he had forgotten".

"He could not forget you. Sometimes I see him wander in his sleep looking for you".

"I know I hurt him", I said coldly.

The stone golem looked sadly.

"Adam too waited for you until he died".

I ignored that last sentence.

"He didn't say it out loud but he missed you. He missed his other half".

"Well he should have thought about it before he chose Lilith and Eve over me".

"Adam was young. He made a mistake".

"There is no such thing as a mistake. You of all should know it. It is either fate or planned by the creator. I know that Adam was tempted and he chose temptation over me. I know he wasn't perfect, that he had flaws but I am still angry. I am so angry. It wasn't enough of him to leave me for those other women. He also had to drag me down to hell with him. Its ridiculous really. But then at the same time I know it is all planned by the creator. We all might be still being punished because of our disobediance to the creator but we were also sent to be in this place to do something big for him. And now the creator is going to fix the problem that you 'the fallen ones' created".

"How?".

"Through Noah. I've seen his dream. Father is gonna drown every sinner in the world. The animals are innocent so they are gonna be saved. The ones who will save them is Noah. He is to build an ark and as repayment he and his family shall also be saved and brought to the new world that will be built. A world with less greed and taking. Where there is an equivalent amount of good and innocent people as well as evil and guilty people. And you guys are gonna help", I turned myself invisible.

It soon turned dark and Noah came back with his sons as he explained to his family what the creator according to him had in mind. Sometimes the creator really should clarify some things because Noah just now misinterpreted a tiny detail that could spare him from later guilt. A shout from the stone golem made Noah get out and stop the other fallen ones from taking him. Samyaza was ready to kill Noah. I know the creator likes drama. That's why he let the water sprout out from tiny part where the seed of life had been planted in. Neemah stepped outside of the tent and watched in wonder as everyone did. Water flowed, trees grew in a matter of seconds.

"What is this?", Ham asked.

"This is our ark", Noah explained dramatically.

The fallen ones decided to help Noah. I suppose they finally saw the light and I saw the water flow past the barren land making it fertile again. It past human civilisation and the descendants of Cain once again began to grow. Damn. Couldn't the creator simply make them all starve to death- Oh, wait. That would take years as they would begin to devour each other. Not a pleasant sight.

The ark was built steadily as I watched beside Methuselah. I had not revealed myself to him but I still wanted to have him in my arms and take away his worries. Lamech simply spent his time helping Neemah

The children grew up. Ila might be infertile but she was still desirable. It's a pity that she was a bit insecure, not something that wasn't understandable though. Shem loved her no matter what and she did too. But love would only grow insecurities especially between younger people.

Neemah gathered herbs along with Japheth. Everyone in the family helped just like they should and I could almost see the creator's smile up in heaven.

Soon all animals began to come and fill the ark but just like the animals had followed the water, men had too. If it wasn't for Noah's destiny and trial I would have slaughtered all of them the minute they showed themselves in front of Ham.

Ham was too alike Eve and too tempted like Adam. That made him gullible not seeing the trial of temptation in front of him. Tubal-Cain was getting geared up to take over the ark. What selfish man. He is going to die and yet he wants to bring the rest with him.

One evening I saw Noah go outside. He was going to bring wives for Ham and Japheth. I hoped he would pass the trial of self-judgement.

It was truly a letdown when he didn't pass it.

I saw a hidden child among the women and took the child that was the most quiet among them. Sleeping through all this cannibalism and dirty mess. This child surely must be sent from the creator or the truly fallen one himself. I saw the oppurtunities of the future this child could bring and was glad I had trusted my intuition when I picked her. I placed the girl behind Neemah when she was busy cooking. Only when the child cried for food did she turn around and stared before looking around and pick the child up. Neemah was pleased with the surprise but at the same time confused. She was going to welcome Noah back when she found him tell Ham that he will have to end up all alone. Ham ran away and I followed him run towards Tubal-Cain's camp. Fool... interesting. There was a survivor. Noah's trial had yet to end.

"Ila!", I could hear Shem shout and I saw her run away from Methuselah in confusion before running into Shem and- well I don't need to see more.

The land that had been baren was now fertile. The child that had been infertile is now fertile. Life begins at new and its all going according to your plans Father.

Ham was really too cute with the girl as he tried to win her over. She must have realized that he wasn't like the men of cain's blood line and let down her guard because they were closer now than ever. Just as they were about to kiss it started to rain. Ham pulled her and they started to run. I wanted to make it possible for them to get away smoother but at this point my powers were useless. It was the trial. It wasn't over and therefore I could not interfere.

The girl stepped into a trap and Ham tried to save her. Noah arrived in time but one look at her and he decided it was not worth to save her. That night had really traumatized him. Did he really believe that Cain's blood was that bad? Cursed perhaps but not bad. Cain hadn't been bad and that girl was a true descendant of Cain and also sent from the creator himself.

Fine Noah. If you don't save her I will. I released her from the trap and healed her wound within split seconds so that she could get away along with Noah. Noah looked in wonder but did not stop her from following. They ran towards the ark where Ham helped the girl inside. Noah protected the family with all he could along with Lamech. Noah alone was powerful but together with Lamech they could fight whatever came their way. I stood beside Methuselah and saw everything from distance. One by one the fallen ones returned to the creator and when the last one went the creator finally filled the world with water. I knew Methuselah was ready to die. He was from the old world and so it should stay. He found the last berry and put it in his mouth. I saw Adam for the first time in a long while. I saw his youthful face. Methuselah/Adam kissed my fore-head and took my hand just like when were first born from the sand of life. Then he whispered in my ear...

The world was drowned in water. I sat watching Japheth feed his future wife. Ham hugged Na'el and Noah was so damn angry which made Neemah angry. Everything was a mess. Meanwhile I heard a groan in the shadows a bit further away. Tubal-Cain you never give up do you. He lied still and I hoped he would continue do it. He would die from the wound he had without treatment.

It turned out that Ila was pregnant and Noah acted up again. Lamech calmed his son down.

"Noah, it is not the creator who has judged humanity but you. He left that judgement to you", he said as if he had wanted to say that for a very long time.

"All those people…".

"You could have save them yes. But you judged them to be unworthy of saving. The creator has tested you many times. Those trials blurred your vision. You mind became less objective and less good at judgement. It is understandable son. No one blames you".

Noah needed to be alone for a few days that was also how he found the dead Tubal-Cain. Noah despite being angry at this man held a ceremony. What a good boy he was.

Everyone soon forgot about everything terrible that had happened as they were simply happy that Noah had changed his mind on humanity. Lamech died the same evening Ila's twin daughters were born. Japheth was the last one to speak with him.

A few weeks after the two twin sisters birth the ark had finally landed on land. I watched the family rebuild their lives in a new world. Watched their descendants get tested and screw up things too. I watched followed for centuries and centuries…

 **July 2018**

I smiled as I applauded the newly married couple. Of course the bride was a descendant of Ham. That boy needed my guidance more than anyone so of course I had to watch over him and his descendants.

The food was delicious especially the wedding cake.

"I'm sorry I'm late", I heard a man say.

"No need to worry. I'm sure you did it on purpose Adam", the bridegroom said.

Before I would have reacted at the name without hesitation but since there were too many humans named Adam I simply decided to stop doing that.

"Who is that girl beside you?".

"Lilith. We met at work. She's my co-worker".

"No way, dating you colleague. Eve is gonna kill you".

Could there really be such a coincidence?

I turned around and then I saw him. Like he never left Eden for one day. His eyes met mine and I decided to walk away and go home to my lonely "Palace". The five-star hotel I owned. It looked like a Roman palace outside but was a Paradise inside.

In the middle of the night I heard knocks.

I looked at the peeping hole and was just about to open the door when it opened itself. No Father, I am not ready for this.

His mouth came crashing down on mine.

"Cordelia. Sweet Cordelia. How I have longed for you".

"Adam you came back…".

"Just like I told you that day", he pressed me against the wall.

"Adam, you can't- we can't", I pushed him off angrily. "Go away. Return to Eve".

"Lia…"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that. You were to one who left me. You left me. Even if you have come back I do not want you near me. Go away. Leave!".

"Is everything alright honey?", I heard my husband asked me.

"Everything is alright- Hey, don't just barge!".

The two men stood eye to eye.

"I am your other half!", Adam said angrily to me.

"Do not forget that you left me Adam. And yes you might be my Twin-Flame but Steve is my true love. The person I have been waiting for all this time. The person that the creator kept me alive all these years for".

His eyes wandered between me and Steve. Steve held me in his embrace. Guarding me from Adam. I felt it myself. The pain Adam felt but I had chosen not to care.

"Leave me and my wife alone", Steve said.

Adam breathed in and out before leaving hastily.

Goodbye Adam.

Goodbye forever.

'Don't think it is over Cordelia', I heard Adam inside my head.

A twin-flame bond really was there to curse me to suffer.


End file.
